rogue_traderfandomcom-20200213-history
CB: O'hann Barbazon
CB: O'hann Barbazon Attributes Age: 65 Gender: Male Hair: Long, Uncombed, Black Eyes: Red Body Type: Long and Skinny Uniqe Traits Scars: Burned flesh on the left cheek, leaving the left side of his mouth exposed. Kind of unsettling. BackStory Age 0-18 O'hann Barbazon was born and raised in the Barbazon family household as an only child. The Barbazon family was one of the few relatively wealthy families whose ancestry was based on a magical heritage rather than a superpowered one. At the age of two O'hann was discovered to possess caster type magical abilities. By age 10 it became apparent that O'hann inherited his mother's rather "unique" personality traits. This made him a little crazy at best, and an absolute madman at worst. Despite several psychiatric therapies, O'hann could not seem to live a normal life. He let his hair grow to his shoulders, only ever cutting it if it grew to the middle of his back. During the age of 16, he designed a tattoo spell which he had inked on his forehead and around his eyes. When it was done, O'hann had magical inscriptions surrounding his eyes, and in the middle of his forehead was a third faux eye. This tattoo allowed O'hann to bypass certain chanting processes and shoot a ray of energy from his eyes both real and fake. This energy could range from a simple stunning beam to a physical laser which pushes it targets away, to a deathly ray which disintegrated whatever it touched on a molecular level. By the time O'hann had graduated from High school, he was known to everyone as the Mad Caster. Being an impatient youngster, he would often take shortcuts through traffic to reach any destination in time. This habit had given him plenty of confrontations with traffic cops, which he came to know on a first name basis. Despite being pulled over so many times, he was rarely late for anything. Due to his unflinching charisma, and unforgettable appearance, he was best known to be the life of any party he attended. Age 19-27 While he was attending college, O'hann got himself into a vicious fight with his dorm roommate. After he used his magic to leave the other student with major injuries O'hann was expelled from the university. Enraged by his son's latest foul-up, the senior Barbazon sent O'hann off to the Azures Space Corps to learn restraint and order. It was here where O'hann learned the basics of interstellar flight and proper ship guidance. While he did not learn enough to properly execute a safe 'sails' journey yet, he did become fascinated with space travel. Once he completed his training, O'hann participated in an interplanetary war as a vessel pilot. After the war was officially over, O'hann focused his efforts on learning the ins and outs of space travel. He would often calculate his own courses through space without the aid of an A.I., which often led to him becoming lost in the expanse of space several times. As he learned from his mistakes, his routes became faster, and more efficient than computer created paths. After he learned all he could from the military, O'hann took odd jobs as a smuggler throughout the known galaxy. Using the money from both his family heritage and his adventures, he constructed his own ship. For a time, he would use it to map out the galaxy as he explored it. At the age of 27, O'hann joined a mercenary group for a dangerous but lucrative job. He would later get into a bitter dispute with a trigger-happy mercenary. This dispute resulted in yet another fight which O'hann settled with his powers, but at a price. O'hann suffered a severe burn on the left side of his face from a laser fired from the mercenary's pistol, exposing his jaw giving him a half glass-glow smile. While O'hann did receive initial treatment for the burns, he stopped the process part way, believing that his new look suited him. Age 28 Some months after the incident, O'hann managed to completely enrage the captain of the crew. Done with O'hann's antics, the captain and his men ambushed O'hann while he slept. They tied him up and stuffed into an escape pod with meager provisions and a pistol to end his life. For an undocumented amount of time, O'hann simply floated through space surviving on his rations. Miraculously his distress signal was intercepted by the ship 'Argenteus Cornix' which picked him up. After inviting his saviors for tea that did not exist, O'hann learned of the crew's mission. They had been tasked with apprehending a group of conspirators who made false accusations against Tarron Damos. Not one to turn down a good adventure, O'hann agreed to aid the group in their quest. Fortunately for him, he was vouched for by Nathan Zachary, who had heard of the "Mad Navigator", and was allowed to join. O'hann's experience became invaluable to the crew of the Argenteus Cornix, for he was able to set routes which circumnavigated high-risk areas such as minefields and pirate invested space. Still, many of the crew questioned if O'hann's routes were safer since many of these routes still had them face some other unforeseen terrors or obstacles. Regardless, they always seemed to arrive at their destinations on time, and mostly in one piece; so O'hann remained as the ship's navigator. After the last accusor had been apprehended, O'hann joined a party hosted by the Damosian family. The day after the party was over, the last accusor made his move and conducted a demonic ritual creating a portal between the demonic and human realms. During the initial confrontation, O'hann led a group of mages which backed up the bulk of the Damos army against the hoard of demons pouring out of the portal. When it became evident that they would soon be overrun, O'hann ordered the most powerful mages around him to fill him with their magic. Once O'hann absorbed all of their magic, he sent out an order for everyone in front of him to stand out of the way. With no friendlies in front of him, O'hann released the accumulated magic within him as a high burst disintegrating beam of energy from his eyes. This magic completely obliterated over a third of the demonic army, giving O'hann the highest kill count of the battle. Containing all of the massive foreign aura had an effect on O'hann's body. His body stretched out, causing O'hann to resemble a lanky 8-feet tall scarecrow. After a psyker in a jar by the name of Velnoth had taken over the portal, O'hann joined Elizabeth Damos's suicide squad in an attempt to seal the portal for good. Once the group reached the portal, O'hann backed up Elizabeth Damos alongside two other mages as she fought against Velnoth. With a four against one battle, anyone, including O'hann, would assume that the battle would've taken mere seconds to win. Unfortunately, while they had the upper hand in terms of numbers, Velnoth had more than enough energy reserves to face them all. The mages realized that Velnoth was constantly siphoning residual demonic energy flowing out of the portal. With this energy, not only could Velnoth never run out of magical energy, but he was constantly buffed by it, allowing him to put all of his power into every magical attack he launched against the four. The only setback Velnoth faced was that he could not absorb more energy than his body could hold, so there was a limit to how much he could throw at the mages. O'hann used all the tricks he knew to keep Velnoth off balance. In one such trick, he blinded Velnoth's robotic eyes to prevent him from physically seeing them, causing Velnoth to spend energy on using the mind's eye technique to compensate. Another time he attacked the infrastructure above Velnoth causing him to forcefully focus on avoiding being crushed by the rubble above him. While such tricks did not keep Velnoth preoccupied for long, they did manage to keep him at bay long enough for Liander to strike the final blow against Velnoth with Alexi's sword. The strike broke Velnoth's jar, exposing his brain to the elements. With no other recourse, Velnoth was forced to retreat, allowing the battle priests to complete their ritual to seal the portal. Age 29-65 After several more years of adventuring, O'hann became the head of his family. He's lived a comfortable life for the most part. He has a few children from different mothers due to several, "pleasurable evenings". He loves all of the kids and makes sure to spend as much time as possible with each of them. Every so often though, O'hann would abandon everything and go off on a journey through the cosmos for a few months. No one knows where he goes. When he returns, he makes time to visit his kids and tell them of everything he saw on his adventures. He still keeps in contact with his old friends from his days on the 'Argentus Cornix.' Sometimes he aids them in their quests when he has the time. After all, what good is living, if you do not make it exciting?